1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to luer connectors.
Luer connectors are devices for enabling a connection to be made between the nozzle of a hypodermic syringe and the interior of a pharmaceutical vial through a puncturable rubber closure, so that for example water can be introduced into such a vial to reconstitute a drug substance within the vial, and the reconstituted solution of drug substance can be subsequently sucked out of the vial via the luer connector into the body of the syringe. The nozzle of the syringe may then be detached from the luer connector and a hypodermic needle attached to the syringe nozzle. The luer connector therefore avoids the need to insert a hypodermic needle through the closure and facilitates a sterile connection between the syringe and the vial. Luer connectors generally comprise a luer port, i.e. a small female port into which the syringe nozzle can be inserted, connected to a tubular conduit with a sharpened end which can be driven through the rubber vial closure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of luer connectors are known, for example that disclosed in WO 97/10156, which is mounted upon a vial and requires the nozzle of the syringe to be inserted into its luer lock and the body of the syringe to be then used as a driver to drive the sharpened end of its conduit through the vial closure. This can cause premature operation of the syringe during the driving operation. Other constructions of luer connector are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 530372, EP 0351643A and EP 0587347A.